Goodbye, My Almost Lover
by Alexander Moran-Moriarty
Summary: Life hadn't always been so hard. It was once easy, believe it or not.  Being all of 16, I had it pretty good before my father started hitting me.  My second fanfiction, I still suck at summaries, but I think it's worth a read...
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye my almost Lover. Started on Thursday the 5th of May.

Chapter 1.

Life hadn't always been so hard. It was once easy, believe it or not.

Being all of 16, I had it pretty good before my father started hitting me.

I didn't go looking for trouble, I was a good child, well as it seems, not good enough for my father.

Life before he first hit me was fun, we would go to the park, have dinner together, he would tuck me in at night.

Now days I'm lucky to get to bed without him hitting me.

If I remember the day correctly, I was 11.

He forced me to come down stairs, dragging me out of my bed by my hair.

He was upset about the fact my mother and brother had been killed in a house fire, than destroyed all of our possessions and out happiness. He had also been drinking. Drowning your sorrows in alcohol is never really the best thing.

Honestly the best thing is to move on, even thou that could just possibly be the hardest thing.

He told me that it was my entire fault. That it was my fault they had died.

He boxed me into a corner and slapped me hard against the face.

His anger seething threw his teeth, cursing at me, calling me names.

He said I would always be alone; no one would want to touch me.

Because after all according to him I was a murderer.

He left me there.

My scalp bleeding. My cheek burning.

I should have been thankful that was all he did to me.

For it's a lot worse now. I just want to get out of this house.

Only one person knew, other than my father and I of course.

And that was my best friend. Iggy.

Iggy wasn't so different from me, other than the fact that he had amazing parents that didn't lay a single finger on him unless it was out of love. Of course his parents knew as well. It was fairly hard to keep it from them since I would turn up to their house, crying, with injuries. Their house was my getaway house. My serenity. They were the ones to pay for my schooling, which I tried to stop them, but they didn't like me being in that house alone with him. All day. Every day.

Other than their house, there was one other thing that helped me out of this Hell Hole, made me forget, was Music. Music was my saviour; I had written hundreds of songs, taught myself how to play most instruments and even brought them with my own money, since my father gave me nothing.

Iggy realized my talent and made me join his band, which consisted of: Angel, Iggy, Gazzy and Ella and me of course.

We wrote our own music, and practised every day.

"Iggy, I think it's finished." I said.

"You finished it already? That must be some kind of record. Can I listen?" He asks with a smile. I nod in response and my fingers take their place on the piano, then I start singing.

"_You breathed infinity into my world_

_And time was lost up in a cloud and in a whirl._

"_We dug a hole in the cool grey earth and lay there for the night._

_Then you said, "wait for me we'll fly the wind,_

_We'll grow old and you'll be stronger without him" but oh, _

_Now my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found,_

_But I was alive and now I've drowned._

_So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song_

_So they can tell me I was wrong…_

"_But they weren't there beneath your stare,_

_And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of_

_And bindings from the world outside that room. _

_And they weren't taken in by the hand_

_And led through fields of naked land_

_Where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away…_

_So I couldn't say "no"._

"_You sighed and I was lost in you, weeks could've past for all I knew._

_You were there blanket of the over-world and so I couldn't say, _

_I wouldn't say "no". But they all said, "You're too young to even know, _

_Just don't let it grow and you'll be stronger without him"_

_But oh, now, my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found,_

_But I was alive and now I've drowned._

_So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song_

_So they can tell me I was wrong…_

"_But they weren't there beneath your stare,_

_And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of_

_And bindings from the world outside that room. _

_And they weren't taken in by the hand_

_And led through fields of naked land_

_Where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away…_

"_But they weren't there beneath your stare,_

_And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of_

_And bindings from the world outside that room. _

_And they weren't taken in by the hand_

_And led through fields of naked land_

_Where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away…_

_So I couldn't say "no"."_

"Wow, Max, that was just _wow_," Iggy said with a rather large grin.

I bowed and winked, "Thankyou"

"Think you can sing that tonight at the benefit?"

Ahh yes, the benefit for the teachers and students at school, why had he signed us up again?

"Because were an amazing band?" He said with a laugh.

"Wait, I said that out loud?"

He nodded while laughing hysterically.

"Great, I'm going insane."

Wow, That was INTENSE!

Nah, I actually don't know what that was…

Was it good?

Did you like it?

If you did…PLEASE REVIEW! Or there will be no more chapters.

Hahaha I'm evil but Yeah.

If you don't review and rate or whatever I will eat your cat, and if you don't have a cat, I will buy you one, let you get attached THEN eat it.

So pleeeeeeeeeeease Rate and Review, and if your in an extremely nice mood you can Favourite author me.

3 Better-Than-Revenge


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I waited for the music to fill the room, soon after I started singing;

"_She gave you everything she had  
>But she was young and dumb<br>She'd just turned twenty-one"_

I started bopping up and down to the music, listening to the techno playing in the background.

"_She didn't care to hang around  
>So when the shit came down why she was nowhere to be found<br>This life can turn a good girl bad  
>She was the sweetest thing that you had ever seen<br>_

"_You're so such a delicate boy  
>In the hysterical realm<br>Of an emotional landslide  
>In physical terms<em>

_"With your cherry lips and golden curls"_

I made a sort of gasp face, and span around on the spot._  
>"You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past<br>And in your hot pants and high heels  
>They could not believe that such a body was for real"<em>

Jazz Hands!_  
>"It seemed like rainbows would appear<br>Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear  
>Because you looked just like a girl<br>Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast_

_"You're so such a delicate boy  
>In the hysterical realm<br>Of an emotional landslide  
>In physical terms<em>

_"You hold a candle in your heart  
>You shine the light on hidden parts<br>You make the whole world wanna dance  
>You bought yourself a second chance"<em>

  
>I walked over to where Iggy was, and put my arm on his shoulder, half singinghalf talking

"_Go baby go go  
>We're right behind you<br>Go baby go go  
>Yeah, we're looking at you<br>Go baby go go  
>Oh ,we're right behind you<br>Go baby go baby  
>Yeah, we're right behind you<br>Go baby go baby  
>Oh, we're right behind you<br>Go baby go baby  
>Yeah, we're looking at you<br>Go baby go baby  
>Oh, we're right behind you<br>Go baby go baby  
>Yeah, we're looking at you<em>

_"You hold a candle in your heart"_

I heard Ella and Angel start singing in the background._  
>"Go baby go go<br>You shine the light on hidden parts  
>Go baby go go<br>You make the whole world wanna dance  
>Go baby go go<br>You bought yourself a second chance  
>Go baby go baby go<br>Delicate boy  
>Go baby go baby go<br>In the hysterical realm  
>Go baby go baby go<br>Of an emotional landslide  
>Go baby go baby go<br>In physical terms  
>Go baby go go<br>Go_

_"Yeah, we're looking at you  
>Go baby go go<br>Oh, we're right behind you"_

I heard claps of applause, Iggy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"That was awesome Max!" He yelled, over the noise.

I smiled at him, "You were awesome too! Everyone was!"

"ENCORE!" The crowd was screaming, I turned to Iggy,

"Let's give them what they want," I said. He nodded in response.

I went over to Ella and Angel, "What song do you guys wanna' do?"

Ella and Angel exchanged looks and they answered in sync; "_Tryin' to find a way_"

I nodded and spoke into the microphone, "Hey, due to popular demand, were going to do a song, that we recently wrote, it's called _Tryin' to find a way_, not exactly finished yet, but I hope you guys still enjoy it!"

I heard Iggy start with the guitar riffs, Gazzy coming in on the drums, and Ella on her keyboard.

"I'm spinin' up, I'm spinin' down, fell my feet lifting off the ground, I'm stuck in a different universe, tryin' to find a way to getting to you, tryin' to find a way to you,

"And oh baby, my heart it wants you, I can feel it thumping to the beat of the drum, even though you're not that guy, I still think you're the one."

"Okay guys, that 's it for us tonight!" Iggy yelled, "I hope to see some of you at our sort of gig next week at Studly Park! Hopefully with a couple of new songs!"

The crowd screamed and were still chanting "encore" We picked up our instruments and moved off the stage, the headmaster came over, smiling, "That was amazing! I feel bad for the next band; no one can top that performance!" I nodded in thanks and we headed out to our car.

"Max, that was amazing," Iggy said after Angel, Gazzy and Ella had gotten in their car.

"Meh, It wasn't too bad," I replied, he walked over to me and his hand cupped my cheek and his head leant in towards mine, he kissed my lips softly. A noise of disgust was made behind Iggy, I broke away to look. And you'll never guess who it was. My best friend, who was pretending to throw up, Fang.

"Grow up, baby" Iggy said to him. He shrugged and came over to me, and kissed my forehead,

"Oi! Hands off my girlfriend," Iggy yelled, Fang ignored him.

"That was awesome Maxie,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm awesome Fangy,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up that night, I prayed to God, I wasn't home, Thanks God.

I awoke to the sound of the TV, Corse' Fang was still up, watching some _Die Hard _movie or something.

"Turn it down?" I said, my voice sounded terrible. He reached for the remote and turned it down, "Thanks" He nodded in response and patted the bit of couch next to where he was sitting, I stood up with the blanket and sat next to him, I put the blanket on him and one of his arms went around me, automatically my head rested on his shoulder.

"I love you Maxie," Fang said.

I replied, half asleep, "I love you too Fang," He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

"Maxie?" He said, barley audible.

"Mm?"

"I meant it,"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, he laid back, turning off the TV and I rested my head on his chest.

I fell asleep.

_It was dark and cold. My head was sore. There was someone in the house, someone after me. I could smell gasoline; someone was trying to kill me. _

"_Maxie?" _

_Fang was here. Thank God. _

"_Fang?" He walked over to me and hugged my tightly, "Fang, you have to get out of here," He just looked at me. _

"_Maxie, I'm not leaving you, I love you," He kissed me swiftly and hugged me tighter. The ground was getting unbearably hot, the floor was sagging, fire was licking at our feet, I started falling through a hole, Fang grabbed my hand, his grip was intolerable, and I could feel myself slipping. I started to fall._

I sat up on the couch, my breathing uneven and quickened, I felt Fang stir beside me, his hand tightened around mine,

"Max? Are you okay?" He asked, half awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine, go back to sleep," He pulled me back so I was lying on the couch and wrapped his biceps around my clammy body. I drifted into a much-needed slumber.

I awoke to music, an angelic voice and an acoustic guitar.

"Hey, don't write yourself off yet

It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.

Just try your best, try everything you can.

And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.

"It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

"Hey, you know they're all the same.

You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.

Live right now.

Yeah, just be yourself.

It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.

"It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

"Hey, don't write yourself off yet.

It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.

Just do your best, do everything you can.

And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.

"It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I feel so bad because this is such a short chapter! But I hope you guys like it anyways, if you want to pick me up on anything, criticise me, go ahead, I haven't edited most of these but I know I should, and I know I should possibly get a better reader but anyways. Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4! Don't forget to review, cause the more reviews I get the faster I upload :D. Peace.

Chapter 4

Where was she? She was meant to be meeting me here, half an hour ago. I looked at my watch again and took another sip of my drink and checked my phone, still nothing. I dialled her number and pressed the green call button.

"Hello?" She answered, _finally._

"Hey, where are you?"

"Huh? I'm with Fang…Oh we had that date...I'm so sorry Iggy," I could hear Fang laughing in the back ground and she started to laugh.

"Max," I warned, "What are you doing?"

She laughed again, this time louder, "Fa- Nothing Iggy,"

"Are you coming or not?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I'm sorry Ig-"

"I'll take that as a no,"

"Ig-" I hung up before she had time to explain, she knew I was upset.

-LINE BREAK-

"Fang! Stop!" I yelled as he tickled my stomach,

"Never" He replied, tickling me more, I grabbed his hands and attempted to hold them down, not succeeding. He broke free of my hold and tickled under my arms, his face near mine; I leant up and kissed his lips gently.

His arms wrapped around me and my hands laced around his neck, the kiss deepened.

I could feel his heart beating against me, the same pace as my own, I thread my fingers through his midnight black hair and pull him against me, a low groan escaped from his mouth and he traced my lips with the tip of his tongue, I was in pure heaven.

-LINE BREAK-

I was sitting on the end of the bed, Fang was asleep. What had I done? I had cheated. This wasn't meant to happen, I wasn't meant to do this. Iggy and I were meant to get married, and be happy for the rest of our lives. But if I truly thought that was true…why did I have these kinds of feelings towards Fang? My mind was screwed up. I couldn't be in love with my best friend; it just was impossible, inhumane, absurd. I looked over at him. His bangs resting over his eyes, his lips slightly parted, he was handsome, beautiful, captivating. It was easy to fall in love with him, he was everything Iggy wasn't, isn't

Iggy was talkative, loud, easy going, handsome, but not in the way Fang was, Fang was quiet, he only shared his feelings with people who were close to him, he could be uptight, he was protective and he could capture your attention with just a small smile. He was irresistible. Iggy was independent, he didn't need me. Fang wanted me, and I was just about ready to let him have me.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma Warren 9m2

**Heeey Guys, I got like 5 comments in one day…I was so happy! **

**So this is a longer chapter than before, and if I get 6 or more reviews I'll update quickly **

**Also I think Max is very OCC in this chapter…so sorry :/ Also this is 3 pages on word…so I hope you guys like it **

Chapter 5

"Call yourself a romantic

Let me explain

Been Across the whole Atlantic

And back again

I had it with your antics

Your childish games

Baby "

"I call your number twice

But it rang and rang

Against my best friends advice

I should be ashamed

(You) Did it to me once

You'll do it again

So she says

"Love long distance

Is testing me trying my patience

I need more of your assistance now

Love long distance

Is testing me trying my patience

I need more of your assistance now

"Heard it through the bass line

Not much longer would you be my baby

"Work yourself into a panic

Bent outta shape

And then take me for granted

"Like nothings changed

All my friends are asking

Why you're that way

But I can't explain

Why I call your number twice

And but it rang and rang

Against my best friends advice

I should be ashamed

You did it to me once

You'll do it again

She promises

"Love long distance

Is testing me trying my patience

I need more of your assistance now

You're making me crazy

The way that you've been acting lately

I need more of your assistance now

"Breaking Up or Breaking Down

When I need you, you can't be found

I want someone who's around for me

Does it have to be so complicated?

Either way I'm devastated

I could use a little comforting

"Love long distance

Is testing me trying my patience

I need more of your assistance now

Love long distance

Is testing me trying my patience

I need more of your assistance now

"Love, love, love, love

I need some assistance now

Love

(And) I will Thank you for your cooperation

(And) I will Thank you for your cooperation

Stop playing with me"

I grinned at Iggy and bowed at the crowd.

I recon I could forget about Fang, because right now my life with Iggy was looking up.

But I couldn't and wouldn't forget about our relationship as best friends, just the kiss and the events that followed it.

Iggy came up behind me, his long slender arms wrapping around my waist, I turned around in his grip and kissed him passionately, suddenly the crowd started roaring, I broke the kiss and turned around. _What the Hell? _Why on earth was Fang hooking up his guitar?

He turned around and spoke into the microphone,

"Hey guys, I'm Fang. I wrote this song only recently, I personally don't think it's ready yet, but I'll let you guys tell me what you think."

"(One, two, three)

"All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming

I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me

And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities

And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me

"And I can't stop thinking about you

And I can't stop thinking about you

You never call, what do I do?

And I can't stop thinking about your love

"Ohh, yeah

"Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go

I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow

And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities

And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me

"And I can't stop thinking about you

And I can't stop thinking about you

You never call, what do I do?

And I can't stop, and I can't stop

"What I would give to have you look in my direction

And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention

And I touch myself like it's somebody else

Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you

"And I can't stop thinking about you

And I can't stop thinking about you

You'll never go, what do I do?

And I can't stop thinking about you

"And I can't stop thinking about you

And I can't stop thinking about you

You'll never go, what do I do?

And I can't stop thinking about you"

A blush crept onto my cheeks as I soon realized this song, was meant for me.

_Shit. _


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel so bad….**

**That chapter was…worthless… I'm so sorry. **

**It was practicly just songs, but it tied up a few loose ends with the Fax.**

**And Guess what. This Chapter = Fax = OHMYGOD! = Happy Readers = Reviews = Happy Rev **

_Shit. _What the hell was he doing? Was he going to confess his…'love' for me? Not only would that be terrible, and horrible, and downright wrong since Iggy was on stage to.

I couldn't put anyone through the pain of knowing that I had cheated on them. That means either I completely forget about what happened that god awful night or I grow a pair and confess. Yeah…I'm going with the first one.

…

I could breath properly after I got out of the awful clammy-ness of the hall. My mind was racing. Not only was I utterly confused but also I was trying to forget the fact that Fang 'can't stop thinking about me'… Slowly walking to my car and putting the keys in the ignition I backed out of the parking lot and drove onto the highway, my mind clearing almost immediately, I rolled down the window and enjoyed the cold wind washing over my face.

There wasn't that much traffic at this time of night…thank god. Any traffic jams or car crashes that would keep me from my bed was a curse from Satan. I saw my exit and steered to the left keeping to road rules – just, keeping to road rules- I sped up the exit ramp and down Station Road. Turning down my street, Yarra Bend Road, I hung a left into my house, a large 1970's looking house with a modern up-do, thanks to dad. **(A/N I have pizza…I just thought I would tell you that…) **I wanted to change it, desperately, it wasn't my style. As I turned into the driveway I noticed that there was no car in the driveway, breathing a sigh of relief I turned off the car and pulled my key out of the ignition. Walking slowly up the wooden steps I pushed my key into the door and opened it. I walked up to my room, feeling my way blindly in the dark. I could hear someone else breathing, I pressed lightly on my bedroom door and walked inside, flicking the light on. Fang. Fang? What the hell was Fang doing on my bed? What was he doing in my house?

"Fang?" I asked in a childish voice, slightly mad at him for sneaking in my house.

"Max?" He replied, mocking my tone.

"What are you doin-" I started, before he rudely interrupted.

"I had to see you Max." Just as simple as that. That's what he said. He had to see me, and even that little statement made me melt.

"…How did you get here before me, I mean I left before you." I asked.

He stood up and walked over to me. "That doesn't matter Max." He cupped my cheek in his hand and leant his face down towards mine, his lips slowly met mine and a sensation of butterflies drifted through my stomach. He deepened the kiss, his hand moving to the nape of my neck, holding me in place, his other hand grasping mine tightly. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to me, his spare hand moved to the middle of my back. Slowly, and cautiously, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me moan under my breath, which he obviously heard, because he kissed me harder, his tongue trailing up and down my own before tracing my teeth. He pushed me up against the wall, his lips moving faster against my own. He trailed his hand down to my knee and lifted my leg around his waist, before sliding his hand up under my shirt. **(Children…this is were is gets…intimate.) **His hand cupped my breast through my bra for a second before her pulled my shirt over my head. My own hands, without my approval pulled his shirt over his head. He pushed me harder against the wall and I wrapped my other leg around his waist. "Max," he groaned. "I want you so bad." I blushed, horrendously so. He put my back on my feet, his lips back on mine, before he moved his hand down towards the button of my jeans, he slowly unbuttoned them.

I woke up in bed, alone. A heavy sweat covered my body.

"What the hell." I said to myself.


End file.
